I Love You!
by ilovesasunaru012
Summary: Sasuke was a new kid at a new school. He met this boy and his sister was Sasuke's land-lord. At first glance they where both hooked. But do they have the nerve to tell the other? .:NaruSasu:.


I love you!

Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever! So please don't write bad reviews because I suck so bad! =p not a very good writer sometimes (lol)

Summary: Sasuke has a crush on the hottest boy in school, but he can't work up the nerve to tell him. .:NaruSasu:.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kiss or Truth (a friend's idea)!

So without further ado, here's the fan fiction!

Chapter 1: New kid!

Sasuke got up at the sound of his name.

"What?"The raven called.

"Get the hell up! Your gonna be late on the first day at a new school!"The voice called back.

"Fine! Jeez Naruko! It's no big deal!"

The girl came into his room fully dressed in a tank top and jeans. She had a slender body and blonde hair with whiskers on her cheeks.

"Just get up."Naruko said rubbing her temples.

Sasuke laughed and got out of bed. Naruko went back into the kitchen and started making Sasuke's breakfast. Sasuke took off his boxers and climbed into the shower and let the warm water run over him. A few minutes later he got out and walked into his room.

Naruko finished his breakfast and went to wake up Itachi. She shook him and he opened his eyes.

"Hm?"The older Uchiha asked.

"Time to get up off your lazy ass and find a job."The girl said coldly but her smile gave it away.

"I don't wanna!"He yelled"Jobs are boring! And I can't sleep there either!"

The blonde giggled "To bad! When you live at my house you gotta be able to pay the rent! Now get up!"She barked before walking out of the room.

Hearing Itachi Sasuke giggled and finished getting ready and sat down to eat.

"Thanks Uzumaki-san!"He said before digging into his food.

"No problem. Do you have work after school?"Naruko asked.

"Yep. Can you give me a ride?"He asked, "Kakashi"ll be pissed if I'm late again."

Naruko laughed, "Sure. Now finish eating. "She said.

Sasuke did as he was told and Naruko drove him to school. He walked into his first class nervously looking around. The teacher looked over.

"You must be new here. Please introduce yourself to the class."He said.

Sasuke timidly walked to the front of the class and looked at his feet. He looked up."My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm really glad to be here."He said and smiled.

"Very good, Sasuke."The man said,"I am Iruka. Now please take a seat."

Sasuke took a seat next to a handsome blonde.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"He introduced himself.

Sasuke remembered Naruko."Do you have a sister?"He asked.

The blonde looked confused."Why?"

"Never mind. It's that I know a girl with that last name is all. She's our land-lord."

Naruto chuckled,"Yeah Naruko's a hard ass huh?"

Sasuke giggled remembering this morning."To Itachi? me? No."The raven explained.

"Who?"The blonde asked looking dumbfounded.

"My older brother. He won't get off his lazy ass and get a job. I, on the other hand, have one."

Iruka looked at the boys and smiled, "Stop talking and pay attention boys."

Sasuke looked at the floor blushing like crazy.

"Sorry Iruka-sense!"Naruto laughed.

"S-sorry."Sasuke mumbled still looking at the floor. Naruto looked at him and took his face in his hands. Sasuke blushed even more. He looked away just as the bell rang and Naruto took his hand and led him to the cafeteria.

"Lunch."He whispered to Sasuke.

"O-ok-okay."Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto laughed and told him he would pay for his food. Sasuke thanked him, took some pizza and milk and sat down next to Naruto and his friends.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno!"A pink haired girl said enthusiastically.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga."The boy next to her said.

"I'm Rock Lee!"He said almost as hyper as Sakura.

The rest of them said hello and their names. (Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Konkuro, and Temari)

"Oh! It's almost time!"Sakura squealed excitedly. Naruto's watch went off and everyone jumped up leaving a very dumfounded raven behind. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him along. They stopped in a very large auditorium and sat down in a circle.

-Okay how was that? If you want me to continue please review! =3 Please remember that this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! If you're not I'll be sad =(

Please review!


End file.
